When November Ends
by wenmarc
Summary: Así, como en otras tantas ocasiones, ambos empezaron a discutir a gritos. Para cualquier observador casual y anónimo, parecería que ambos se odiaban. Pero en sus miradas se reflejaba la pasión que saltaba entre ellos, totalmente fuera de control. Oneshot


Bueno, señores, este es un fic que escribi ace algun tiempo. para empezar, ninguno de los personajes es mio, pertenecen al autor(que mal se me dan los nombres japoneses, por dios U). En fin, es un ichiruki, espero que sea de su agrado. dejen algun rewiew. saludos ; )

**When November Ends….**

El dorado atardecer de un día de otoño iluminaba con sus mortecinos rayos de tonos ocres el parque, cuyos árboles semi-deshojados se mecían por la suave pero fría brisa estival. Aquí y allí, tristes hojas, ya amorronadas y resecas, subían en el aire intentando, en un vano esfuerzo, regresar a su progenitor para vivir un nuevo verano.

Dos figuras, avanzando entre la humilde hojarasca, protegidos del suave viento cortante por abrigos, caminaban bajo los murientes rayos solares del periodo estival, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Una de ellas, un muchacho de unos 17 años, rubio anaranjado, llevaba cara de fastidio, mientras trataba de arrebujarse más en su gruesa chaqueta. A su lado, una pequeña joven de unos 16 años, de aspecto frágil, pálido y delicado, de cabellos como ala de cuervo, miraba al muchacho con cara de reproche.

Sus ojos mostraban las emociones ocultas que ambos intentaban ocultar a los demás, incluso entre ellos.

-Sigo diciéndote que esta idea ha sido una estupidez, Rukia.-comenta el muchacho.  
-Cállate¿quieres? Tú tampoco has tenido grandes ideas que digamos, Ichigo,-respondió, picada, la muchacha.  
-¿A que coño te refieres?-Pregunto Ichigo, susceptible.  
-A esto…. Y esto… y esto…-dijo Rukia, haciendo dibujos en una pizarra, completamente atroces, horrorizando, primero, a Ichigo, para después hacerle mosquearse por el comentario.  
-¡Esas ideas no son una estupidez¡Así que déjalo ya, que tus dibujos me van a hacer vomitar!-Le grito Ichigo.  
-¿QUEEEEEE!-grito Rukia.

Así, como en otras tantas ocasiones, ambos empezaron a discutir a gritos. Para cualquier observador casual y anónimo, parecería que ambos se odiaban. Pero en sus miradas se reflejaba la pasión que saltaba entre ellos, totalmente fuera de control.

La discusión termino de golpe, con ambos dando la espalda al otro. Respiraban entrecortadamente, mientras intentaban ignorarse el uno al otro.

A su alrededor, la hojarasca continuaba su dulce y sutil baile, ascendiendo, bajando y deslizándose en la tarde otoñal. Parecía como si, de algún modo mágico, invitasen a los dos muchachos a unirse a ellas.

Ichigo suspiro. Las cosas no le salían nunca como las había planeado.

Se giro lentamente y observo detenidamente a Rukia. Pequeña, delicada, frágil como una flor recién florecida, como una rosa nívea, perfumada y delicada, al la que quería proteger siempre; y, ala vez, Dura y resistente, como una espada, en la lucha, infatigable, por lo que la admiraba sinceramente. Se asemejaba a un diamante en bruto: frágil, delicado y hermoso, pero de una dureza sin igual.

Rukia sabia que la estaba observando. Siempre había sido así, la observaba de reojo cuando creía que nadie le veía. Sabía como era la mirada que le dirigía, la agitación en su pecho. Lo sabia, pues muchas veces ella lo había hecho. Aunque era obcecado, conteston, malhumorado, aunque siempre acababa desquiciándola y haciéndola enfadar, cada vez que le veía o estaba cerca suyo su corazón se desbocaba. Por eso, muchas veces sus contestaciones mordaces al muchacho provenían de la inseguridad que le producían sus sentimientos hacia el, de querer y no poder estar mas cerca suyo, al temor de que lo que su corazón y alma anhelaban no fuese correspondido.

Rukia se giro lentamente y, casi sin quererlo, se tropezó con los ojos de Ichigo. Y así estuvieron un periodo de tiempo que les pareció una vida.

Dos cuerpos separados. Dos almas unidas.

Ichigo sonrió. Pocas veces lo hacia. La vida había sido dura con el, y tenia pocos motivos de felicidad. Y su mayor felicidad había sido conocer a su ángel de la muerte. Aquel pequeño ángel moreno, de piel nívea y delicada, por quien estaba dispuesto a sacrificar toda su existencia. Si le ocurriera algo, Ichigo sabia que no podría vivir.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve rubor recurriendo su níveo rostro. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa del chico. Después de haberle causado tantas molestias, tanto dolor, aunque tuvo que salvarla en varias ocasiones, aun así, se negó a abandonarla o a culparla. ¿Fue entonces cuando empezó a amarle con toda su alma¿Cuándo la salvo de morir ejecutada para satisfacer los deseos del megalómano Aizen¿O antes? No lo sabía. Pero nada podía hacer ya, solo verle y sentir perder la razón cuando su ángel protector le sonreía.  
-Rukia… yo…-empezó a decir Ichigo, sin saber como empezar a decirle las cosas.  
-Siempre se te ha dado mal hablar-contesto sarcásticamente Rukia. " ¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre que parece que va a decirme algo importante, le contesto así? No soy justa." se reprendía mentalmente Rukia.  
-Rukia, no me lo pongas más difícil… por favor…- susurro Ichigo cerrando los ojos con cansancio.- Veras… yo… yo quería que hoy fuera un día especial pero… pero no encontré nada que mereciera la pena. Y de repente tú me propones que vengamos a pasear al parque… y siento… como si mis ideas comparadas con las tuyas fuesen basura, que la únicas que merecen consideración…que son especiales… son las tuyas, Rukia-dijo lentamente Ichigo, mirándola a los ojos.- Lo siento. No… quería decir que fuese mala idea… pero me molesta no ser capaz de haberla propuesto yo.  
-¿Un día especial?-murmuro Rukia, agitada. Notaba su corazón desbocado, golpeando salvajemente el pecho. ¿Ichigo pidiendo perdón¿Iba a pasar lo que su corazón anhelaba? Empezó a temblar levemente. ¿Y si le decía que se había enamorado de otra¿Y si…? No sabía como reaccionar.

-Veras Rukia… lo que iba a decirte es…-comenzó Ichigo azorado-bueno, que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Antes mi vida era tranquila, aunque… joder que difícil es esto. Bueno, que no era del todo feliz. Si, tenia a mi familia, a mis amigos, pero no era del todo feliz. Y entonces… apareciste tú. Y mi vida se complico más allá de lo que creía posible. Me convertí en shirigami, me enfrente a toda la SS para ir a salvarte, me convertí en blanco de Aizen, estuve a pinto de morir varias veces, incluso me enfrente a mi mismo.-Ichigo callo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Rukia estaba horrorizada. Se daba cuenta de la magnitud del los problemas que le había causado, del inhumano dolor que había llevado a su vida con su sola presencia. Se odiaba a si misma por haber dañado a su ángel guardián, de dolió el alma por el sufrimiento que le había causado. Sin poder evitarlo, empezaron a caer argenteas lágrimas por su rostro.

-Ichigo… yo…-empezó acongojada, intentado pedir su perdón.  
-No hables Rukia- dijo Ichigo, volviendo a la realidad sin mirarla. Rukia quería morirse ahí mismo- Tu… mi vida…-Ichigo suspiro llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Volvería a hacerlo todo otra vez. Y mil veces si fuese necesario-Rukia miro sin comprender- Lo volvería a hacer porque ahora estoy completo. Desde que apareciste, he tenido algo que proteger, algo que guardar. Desde que estas aquí, mi vida a sido mas emocionante y plena que nunca antes. No quiero que te ocurra nada. Si te pasase algo, yo…-Ichigo cerro nuevamente los ojos. Rukia estaba paralizada, no sabia como reaccionar.

-Rukia, yo… yo… yo te… amo-Dijo Ichigo, visiblemente turbado, dándose rápidamente la vuelta. Giro lentamente para ver la reacción de la muchacha, viéndola completamente parada mirándole como si todo lo que hubiese dicho fuese una locura.

Ichigo suspiro. Sabía que no iba a corresponderle.

-Rukia, olvídalo todo lo que dicho. Siento…  
-Calla-dijo Rukia de repente.

Ichigo se deprimió. La había echo enfadar.

-Dices que me amas, y me pides perdón. ¿Por qué¿Acaso no me has salvado ya varias veces¿Acaso no lo has sacrificado todo por intentar ayudarme¿Acaso no estabas dispuesto a morir por protegerme?-dijo Rukia llorando.  
-¿Por qué me pides perdón, si la que debe de hacerlo soy yo por hacerte sufrir tanto? Y… aun después de todo lo ocurrido… me amas…-Continuo Rukia, acercándose lentamente a Ichigo, con miedo- me amas, me entregas tu corazón, a mi, que no me lo merezco, que te he hecho sufrir. Y sin embargo, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque lo único que quiero… lo único que necesito…es estar a tu lado, amándote con toda mi alma-Rukia se apoyo, llorando, en el pecho de Ichigo, cerrando los ojos mientras lagrimas perladas resbalaban pos sus níveas mejillas.- Te amo Ichigo, te amo con todo mi ser. Déjame estar a tu lado.

Rukia se arrebujo en el pecho de su amado, oyendo su acelerado corazón que latía sincronamente junto con el suyo. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ese contacto, anhelándolo con cada fibra de su ser y, por fin, tras todas las penalidades, su alma se hallaba en paz y en armonía con el resto del universo. Ichigo apenas tardo un instante y la abrazo firmemente pero con suavidad. Su cara, por primera vez, reflejaba la felicidad que inundaba su corazón, que le desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

Ambos se miraron lentamente, a los ojos, devorándose mutuamente por la pasión. Con lentitud sus rostros se acercaron, juntando sus labios culminando en un beso con el que no solo confirmaban sus sentimientos, si no además sus almas se desbordaban y mezclaban para una unión para toda la eternidad.

Noviembre acaba, y el dorado atardecer de un día de otoño ilumina a dos almas, a dos ángeles, en un parque donde la humilde hojarasca revolotea en un intento de proteger la intimidad de dos personas que, para toda su existencia, están unidas en cuerpo y alma.

Noviembre acaba, y el amor florece entre los árboles deshojados, en otoño.

ya se un poco cursi eh XD. espero q les haya gustado. cuando tenga tiempo (maldita universidad :( ) intentare poner el fic grande en el que estoy trabajando. nos vemso por ahi ; )

PD: criticad, que es muy constructivo XD


End file.
